Shadow Namikaze
by Carnage945
Summary: Naruto is given a new life by Kami and is given a few other gifts as well. Naruto Namikaze, now Shadow Namikaze, must fight to keep the peace, or die trying. Parings undecided, NOT YAOI! NEVER YAOI! Also a couple of twists in the story.


**Hello everyone and if you're wondering why I'm writing this story and not my other story "Naruto: the Black Lanterns Malestorm", is because of one simple reason, and no I'm not giving up on it, it's because I am frustrated trying to find the right pieces to put together Chapter 3 and when I'm frustrated I tend to work on other pieces. However I did wanted to try this though, because I don't think I've ever seen this type of fanfiction, maybe if it was in reverse, but not like this, but I'm sure that there are some like this.**

**(Naruto appears out of nowhere) Naruto: So does that mean that I get to be more awesome! (Looks around for Carnage) Umm dude? Where did you go?**

**Carnage: IDOIT! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!**

**Naruto: (Looks up) Holy shit dude! How the fuck did you get up there! (Points to Carnage, who is hanging from a ledge on top of a cliff)**

**Carnage: I DON'T KNOW; JUST GET ME DOWN SO I CAN FINISH WRITING THE STORY!**

**Naruto: Hang on buddy I'm coming! (Uses chakra to climb the cliff and grabs Carnage.) I got you bud don't worry.**

**Carnage: Just fucking get me down and I might reconsider about throw you in a pit of your rabid fangirls!**

**Naruto rushes down to the computer in fear of pissing of his friend**

**Carnage: Thank you (hits Naruto over the head) that was for scaring me by the way. Now on with the story!**

"Oh shit what did I get myself into?" Talking

"_I'm the Music Meister!" Thinking or singing_

"**Subject identified, moving to destroy" Robot or Demon talking**

"_**This new world is fucking with my mind I swear." Demon thinking**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog, cause if I did Naruto would be a fucking god and Sonic would never exist because Shadow would be the main character like he was supposed to be!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Kami, getting a new life, and fighting to keep safe**

White. Everywhere was white and it was starting to piss of Naruto by the sight of it. Naruto was sitting in an office waiting to be judged like all the other souls who are waiting to get to the afterlife. An angle came out the door to the judgment office and said "Naruto Namikaze".

Naruto got up and went into the office and saw Kami and Yami along with Shinigami. He sighed and sat down in the chair. Kami spoke first to stop the tension in the air.

"Naruto Namikaze, welcome to the afterlife and sorry about this but we have to read your file about the end of your life and pass judgment on where you are going to go." Kami explained while Naruto had given a nod of understanding.

Yami picked up his file and the spoke "Naruto Namikaze AKA the second sage of the six paths. Died when he had sealed the jubi into himself along with Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha gaining the Sharingan and the Mangekyō Sharingan. Wow impressive track record." Yami complimented while her eyes stare hungrily at Naruto who winked at her. The other 2 goddesses in the room sweatdroped at the two who were flirting with one another, until Kami had decided to speak.

"If you two are done, then I might have an idea of where you are going Naruto." The two then stopped flirting and looked at the goddess, both at full attention except Yami who kept sneaking peaks at Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze, I deem you to have a new life." Kami said shocking everyone in the room. Naruto then speaks up. "My lady, are you sure that I should be granted a second chance at life? I'm not complaining or anything but are you sure?" Kami smiles at Naruto who blushes under her smile. "Yes I'm sure, however you will be given a new life in a different world with a lot of differences to your world, you'll have all your powers and abilities but a few new ones as well. Only one drawback for you is that you won't be human." Kami said confusing Naruto but not the other goddesses.

"If I won't be human then what would I be?" Naruto asks, completely confused. The goddesses giggle at his confusion and Shinigami waves it off and says smiling "Don't worry about it, oh and by the way your new name is Shadow Namikaze." That was the last thing Naruto, now Shadow had heard before everything went black.

**[On the ARK]**

Professor Gerald Robotnik was working around the clock to finish his latest experiment called "PROJECT: SHADOW" and it was finally complete. Gerald heard the door open and saw that his granddaughter Maria had walked in. "Grandfather is it done yet?" Maria asked in hope. "Yes my dear, Project Shadow is now complete we just need to wake him up. Would you like to do the honor, Maria?" Gerald asked his granddaughter. "Yes please grandfather." Maria said politely. Maria walked up to the control panel and flipped the switch allowing the creation to come to life. The tank containing the creation slowly removed the liquid and had opened to reveal a black hedgehog with red stripes in its quills and there stood Shadow Namikaze. "Welcome my dear boy; you've been asleep for a while now so I guess it's time for introductions. I am Professor Gerald Robotnik, I am your creator. And this is my granddaughter Maria." Gerald said introducing himself and his granddaughter.

"Hello professor and Maria, but who am I?" Shadow asked the professor and his granddaughter; even though he already knew his name he decided to keep up the impression of that he doesn't know who he is. Maria's eyes lit up with excitement on having to come up with a name for him.

"Oh I guess I forgot to come up with a name for you? Maria would you like to give him a name?" Gerald said the last part to Maria.

Maria thought about it for a few seconds and then came to a conclusion. "How about Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." Maria said hoping that he would like it. Shadow thought that she was close to coming up with his name but then decided to intervene a bit. "I like it, Shadow, but doesn't it need like a last name? I think I got one but I'm not sure how it came to me, but how about Shadow Namikaze?" Shadow asked hoping they'd go for it, which they did. "Shadow Namikaze, eh? I like it. Maria, please show Shadow to his new room, we have a lot of work to do if he's going to become the world's new peacekeeper, now don't we?" Gerald asked Maria with a smile on his face. "Yes grandfather, come on Shadow I'll show you to your new room." Maria said with a smile on her face. As the two of them walked away to Shadow's new room, Shadow thought to himself _"Peacekeeper, huh? Well that sounds like the job for me."_

**[3 years later]**

A lot has happened in the past three years for Shadow. He had relearned all of his jutsu from his past life, learned all the weaponry of this world in only a month, learned the jutsu and moves of the three Uchiha he absorbed, and finally learned of the last two gifts the goddesses gave him before he left, he learned that he could use his voice for two different things. Shadow could sing at a pitch that could hypnotically control anyone who hears it** (1)**, though he could turn it on and off by adding or cutting off chakra to his throat, and that he could use his voice to 'shout' in a dragon's tongue **(2)**, however he couldn't turn it off, which was fine with him. The Professor and Maria were starting to feel like family with him, in fact everyone on the ARK liked Shadow except one single soldier who thought that Shadow would betray the world and kill everyone aboard the ARK, but that's never gonna happen.

Anyway Shadow was normally where he was, at the training room improving on his skills with a little help from his **"shadow clone jutsu"** and had already exceeded his skill limit by just a bit more than he had hoped for. Shadow had just finished practicing with his katana he had named "_**Crimson Reaper"**_, the blade was crimson and was sharper than the sharpest needle there was and its guard was an eerie white that made you think that the grim reaper himself was holding the blade. Shadow sheathed his katana and went to the bench that the Professor, Maria, and Shadow's friend Abraham Tower were sitting at and took a breather with them.

"Wow Shadow you have been doing well these past few months with your training and you're just about ready to be the peacekeeper the world needs. Soon you'll be sent down to the planet and have to deal with solving all the problems you can. And even now that I think about it, it makes me sad to see you go. You are exactly like the son I've always wanted, and it makes me proud to see you amount to such greatness as this." Gerald said to Shadow making everyone who heard it, even the soldier who was hiding behind the door who was listening on what the 'monster', as he would refer shadow as, was up to, was in awe at what the Professor had said. Shadow looked at the Professor that he had always thought of as a father with a tear in his right eye and said "I feel the same way, Father." The soldier had heard enough and left to put his plan into action.

**[The next day, with the soldier]**

Max **(3)** made his way to the robotics room where the GUN defense bots were stored and had snuck in to set up his plan. Max set the defense bots to go ballistic and massacre everyone on the ARK at 5 a.m. though once he finished he heard the doors open to the room and saw that it was just the cleaning bot doing its rounds. Max looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:50 a.m. and had left the room in a hurry to the escape pods, unaware that Abraham and his father, Commander Tower, were taking a shuttle back to earth to inform the president about shadow's progress.

5 o'clock had come and the defense bots came to life and stormed out of the robotics room setting off the alarms making everyone wake up in panic.

**[With Shadow]**

Shadow was rushing to find the Professor and Maria, already knowing that Abraham was safe with his father. When Shadow had reached the Professor's lab he saw the most horrible sight, the professor was wounded fatally and severely burned. Shadow rushed to his side in a panic. "Father! What happened to you?" Shadow begged with tears in his eyes.

"S-Shadow, I-I'm sorry t-that I co-couldn't be able to see you bec-come the pea-peacekeeper I had wa-wanted you t-to be. I have a-a gift I wa-wanted to give y-you for y-your 25th birthd-day ye-yesterday but I was hopping t-to give them t-to you today, b-but it seems th-that you must take them n-now. G-goodbye, my child. I w-will always l-love you." The Professor said with his last breath. Shadow was now crying in both rage and sadness and then looked behind him to see a pair of Chakrams **(4)** on the desk and a card to him from the Professor. Shadow then picked up the chakrams in his hands, and channeled chakra in them, the chakrams disappeared in a swirl of flames and became two rings that were big enough for Shadow to put on his wrists next to his inhibitor rings, to which he did.

Shadow then bolted off to find Maria only to find her surrounded by rouge defense bots and wounded on her left arm. Furious, Shadow had ripped the robots apart piece by piece until they were nothing but scrap metal. "Maria, are you alright?" Shadow asked, completely worried about his 'little sister'. "I'm fine but my arm hurts a bit." Maria answered knowing full well that it was more than just her arm hurting. A robot had hit her in the back of her head slightly disorienting her before another robot had hit her in the ribs, making the ribs crush her lungs. Even now she knew that she wouldn't make it so she decided to make sure Shadow had made it off the ARK.

"We better get to the escape pods so that we can get off of the ARK and get you to a hospital on earth. Just stay close to me and I'll keep you safe, got it Maria?" Shadow said getting her nod in approval. They both made their way to the pod bay while avoiding any and all rouge bots. Shadow pride the door open due to the fact that it was in lockdown and tried to make his way to the controls when Maria then stopped him. "Shadow, wait! Why don't you go find a useable pod while I get the controls done and over with." Maria said trying to keep making it look like she was fine. Shadow nodded and then went to find a useable pod. Maria then took her chance to save Shadow and ran to the controls, when she saw Shadow step into the middle of the room she activated the emergency pod trapping Shadow inside.

"What!? Maria what are you doing let me out!" Shadow demanded as he banged on the glass trying to break out. "Shadow I'm sorry, but I lied to you, I'm not fine but I'm dying, slowly I'm losing my breath due to the fact that my ribs are crushing my lungs. Shadow I want you to promise me that you'll make the people of the world happy and safe as a true peacekeeper should, promise me Shadow." Maria asked while Shadow started crying in sadness and then replying "I will Maria! I promise you I will be the peacekeeper that the world needs." Maria smiled and said while moving to the launch switch "Thank you Shadow, I love you big brother."

"And I you, my little sister." Shadow said smiling one last time at Maria. "Sayonara, Shadow Namikaze." Maria said with her last breath and pulled the launch switch.

And just like that, Shadow was sent to the planet in a deep sleep not knowing that he would be sleeping for the next 50 years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done! Hope you all enjoyed and also rate and review the story if you like. Also I will try to set up Chapter 3 for "Naruto: the Black Lanterns Malestorm" as soon as possible but that might be a while. **

**Well that's it for the chapter, and I'll see you guys and gals next time! Bye!**

**An:**

**1 = Music Meister's Singing voice**

**2 = He is Dragonborn**

**3 = Didn't know what to call him, just picked it at random**

**4 = Axel's Chakrams from Kingdom Heart's 2**

**(P.S I don't own these either I'm just using them for the story and if I feel like it the sequel as well) **


End file.
